


1 Am at A Dairy Queen

by Space_Slice_Bitch



Category: Browser - Fandom, Chrome - Fandom, Dairy Queen - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Slice_Bitch/pseuds/Space_Slice_Bitch
Summary: So this is my first post, hell even first creative writing project, and I did a three hats challenge thing while slightly buzzed. My setting was Dairy Queen, my situation was following in love, and my characters where Chrome (I don't know who this is so I assumed Google Chrome), and Peter Pan. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.





	1 Am at A Dairy Queen

It's been a year since I was serious with someone, thought Chrome to themselves, quietly eating their M&m Blizzard in the open 24/7 Dairy Queen. They have been out in the town before this, their dark black hair with streaks of red, green, yellow, and blue a mess with flyaways everywhere by the time they went into the building at 1am. Eventually they made themselves half decent in the bathroom, ordered their cheap dessert, and got in the booth they are in now. Ever since the break up with Firefox it hasn’t been the same. The rebound with Safari was even worse, causing Chrome to slip further into an overarching feeling of hopelessness and disgust.  
Chrome squirmed a little in the booth, uncomfortable with the unpleasant memory. Everytime this happens they tell themselves they’ll find somebody again, that they could do so much better, but yet their ex and the rebound came and went. This type of thinking always lead back to the same conclusion for them- there are too little fish in this browser-based stream. They thought to themselves they should look in other places, but they had no idea where to start. I mean they knew the world was huge, and the vast unknown scared them, with memories of their parents story about the Dark Web resurfacing, with the hustler browser and humans running it being terrifying and a little alluring to them.  
While caught in this cycle of thought, a sudden crash was heard, causing Chrome to jump in their seat, banging their legs against the table, knocking over their Blizzard. Chrome whipped towards the sound of the noise, finding a smashed window with a man surrounded in shards of glass on the floor, slowly getting up. The man was overall pretty thin, wearing a leather jacket with what looked like a green tunic with a deep v cut underneath it. The dude ran a hand through his dark blue hair before walking over to the counter, with Chrome noticing a logo on the back of his jacket, with the words Lost Boys around a broken wooden ship on it. The man reached the counter and handed the person behind it a stack of cash and asked for a Reese’s Blizzard. The kid behind the counter obviously flustered and a little confused acted out of impulse, giving the man his dessert. The man slowly started walking towards the booth, choosing to sit in the same booth with Chrome.  
“Uh can I help you?” Chrome asked, instantly angry at themself for falling into the browser stereotype of always asking people what they want.  
“Nah, just saw a pretty person and thought I’d strike up a conversation. Im Peter, Peter Pan. Who might you be?” Peter said, a slight intoxicated drawl to his voice.  
“I’m, um, Chrome. Also isn’t Peter Pan that Ginger guy in the news?”  
“Aren’t sure on your own name? But yeah im the same Peter, I dye my hair so often sometimes it’s a gingery red, brown, blonde, sometimes even red, green, yellow, and even right now blue, just like yours.” Peter grinned at them, falling over slightly on his side of the booth before catching himself.  
“I do, I’m just a little flustered, aren’t you hurt? You just flew through a fucking window, and you're bleeding!” Chrome said, slightly alarmed for obvious reasons.  
“Eh, it’s fine,” he said, touching the cut on his cheek, “it happens a lot, tis’ just a flesh wound.”  
God, what a nerd Chrome thought, making references to ancient movies. But they thought to themselves they were kind of cute, if they weren't drunk and having just flown through a window it be a shoe in.  
“Well it seems your lost in thought. Hey! You should give me your number, just for reasons.” Peter said, oddly shy, even though he had no apparent reason to be, but it seems oddly right, with a voice in the back of Chrome’s head saying “plot development” in a faint voice.  
“Uh, yeah, sure, here you go?” Chrome began writing it out on a piece of paper they carried in their bag, usually they write a fake number for these types of people, but something told them to take a chance on this one.  
Just when Chrome handed Peter the paper, a group of men bursted through the door, glass shattering everywhere, with the kid behind the cash register even more shocked than ever and a little annoyed that’d they’d need to explain to their manager what happened to the window and door. The men started to yell at Peter, coming towards Chrome and Peter.  
“Well, gotta blast!” Shouted Peter, before jumping out of the booth, tucking the note in a pocket of his jacket, leaping through another window, and for some reason began to fly up into the air, with the men chasing after him, jumping out of the window themselves and trying to catch Peter on foot.  
For some reason, Chrome loved this, and decided they’d be taking a chance.


End file.
